


Proud

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett finally tells Link he’s proud of him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Proud

Link’s on his back, tangled in the silky white sheets that will need a thorough washing after they're done tonight. Rhett’s inside him, buried deep. He’s not moving. But not because he doesn’t want to. 

Oh, he wants to. 

He’s itching to pull out and sink back in with a slow thrust that would drag gasps from both of them. He’s aching to grab Link’s small waist and pound into him until his pleading turns into unintelligible whimpers and moans. He’s desperate to feel the roll of Link’s hips mirroring his every move. Rhett wants it all.

But not tonight.

Tonight he’s filling Link with all of his length and slowly stroking his lubed-up cock. Link’s looking up at him, eyes half-lidded and blown black. Every minute or so, he blinks slowly, eyes almost closing but not quite. His mouth is hanging open as if perpetually stuck on a moan that wants to escape his lips but is caught somewhere between his throat and heaving chest. Rhett’s hand is precise and relentless, moving from base to tip, his thumb gently rubbing the underside of the head. At every pass, Link’s hips stutter and buck against Rhett’s teasing stroke. And every buck presses Rhett’s cock harder against Link’s prostate.

“ _Rhett._ ” Link’s voice is wrecked and weak. “ _Please._ ”

Rhett smiles a lopsided grin and moves even slower, from tip to base and back again, milking pre-cum out of Link’s overstimulated cock. Link’s eyes flutter closed again, and his Adam’s apple bobs desperately. Another quiet ‘ _please_ ’ sends shivers running up Rhett’s spine. Just watching Link like this is making his orgasm creep dangerously close. He’s afraid he’s the one that’s gonna bust before he gets to where he’s been going with this tease.

So he starts.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Link’s eyes whip open.

“Do you hear me? So _proud_ of you, Link.”

Link heaves a breath. Rhett’s not sure if he’s about to cry or come. His hand stills at the base of Link’s cock, and his fist tightens around it, making Link gasp and groan.

“You are an amazing father. It’s been a privilege to watch you take on the role with enthusiasm and ease.”

Link swallows, and his eyes gloss over.

“You are a wonderful boss. Every one of our employees loves you fiercely and would go to war for you.”

Link’s entire body trembles under and around Rhett, and he has to take a moment to gather himself before continuing.

“You’re the perfect business partner. Your intelligence and realistic optimism grounds us, makes Mythical the powerhouse it’s become.”

Link squirms, and Rhett feels his thighs tense around his waist. He doesn’t see, but he can easily imagine Link’s toes curling behind him.

“You have grown so much. You’ve struggled and persevered. You’ve bettered yourself. You’ve made an effort to be the best possible _you_.”

Rhett has to press his other hand to Link’s stomach to stop him from moving. Link’s clenching around Rhett’s throbbing cock and Rhett gasps and hisses and bites his cheek to stop himself from coming.

“I’m _so fucking_ proud of the man you’ve become.” His voice is hoarse with emotion, and their eyes are locked together when Rhett starts moving his hand again. The pace he sets is almost grueling—it pulls a whimpered curse out of Link’s lips.

“I love you, Link. And I’m proud of you. So proud. So fucking proud, bo. I love you. So much. I’m so proud. So goddamn proud,” Rhett murmuring under his breath, stroking as fast as he can. Link’s grabbing his arms, pawing at his chest, sobbing his name between trembling moans. 

And then he’s coming all over himself—Link’s coming harder than Rhett’s ever seen him come before. Every pump of his fist milks more cum out of him and Link’s crying and shivering and bucking into Rhett’s fist.

It’s only after Link’s finally still, gone limp under Rhett that Rhett realizes he’s also come, spilled inside Link and already slipping out of him. He leans down and kisses the tears from Link’s jet black eyelashes. Link sighs and pulls him into a deep kiss.

“So proud,” Rhett mutters one last time into Link’s ear before crashing on the bed next to him.

“Thank you,” is all Link manages whisper before they fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
